After the surgical removal of the large intestine of a patient due to, for example, colon cancer, severe acute obstruction, trauma, gunshot wounds, and/or the like, a patient may require a means for removing bodily waste. A colostomy bag is generally used by a patient after the surgical removal of the large intestine performed during a colostomy. A colostomy is a surgical procedure in which an artificial permanent opening, referred to as a stoma, is provided and through which the colon may be artificially evacuated. Bodily waste exits the body by passing through the stoma into a colostomy bag. After the bag is full, the bag is usually detached from the stoma, discarded, and replaced. The frequent removal and replacement is burdensome, inconvenient, and often irritating to the patient.
Further, the colostomy bag is generally fitted with a clamp such that the waste may be removed while the bag is still attached to the body of the user. During use, gases and other waste from the body fill the bag and may be released through removal of the clamp. The gas causes the bag to blow up and becomes uncomfortable and very bulky when worn by the user. The gas can be so great as to pull the bag away from the body. This causes discomfort to the user and/or exposes the user to infection.
The discomfort caused by known colostomy bags limits the mobility of the user. The user may often become fearful of moving about because of a perceived embarrassment and discomfort should the bag be dislodged. Further, the known colostomy bags do not enable easy and/or convenient discharge of waste. For example, a person who is outdoors, or otherwise does not have access to a restroom or private area, may be inhibited from removing waste and/or cleaning the known colostomy bag. Because of the perceived embarrassment, discomfort, and other inconveniences of the known colostomy bags, the mobility of the user may become limited.
Further, a colostomy bag generally requires at least two hands for handling during cleaning and/or removal and changing of the bag. Accordingly, many patients that use the known colostomy bag require assistance. For example, persons that are bedridden, paralyzed due to, for example, a stroke or spinal cord injuries, have limited use of their upper extremities, are missing an arm, or the like need assistance handling the known colostomy bag.
The use of devices and methods relating to colostomy bags are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2003/0236509 A1 issued in the name of Silvestrini entitled “Colostomy Bag with Gas Release Valve and Method for releasing Gas Collected in the Colostomy Bag” which is herein incorporated by reference in its entirety; U.S. Pat. No. 6,231,553 B1 issued in the name of Hulett entitled “Colostomy Bag”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,372,594 issued in the name of Colacello et al. entitled “Colostomy Pouche with Vent Valve”; U.S. Pat. No. 4,516,974 issued in the name of Davis entitled “Universal Vent Device and Method for Ostomy Appliances”; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 295,220 issued in the name of Kay entitled “Drain Valve for Ostomy Receptacles”; and U.S. Pat. No. 2005/0131360 A1 issued in the name of Villefrance et al. entitled “Drainable Ostomy Pouch with Integrated Closure”.
A need, therefore, exists for a colostomy bag with a vent for release of gas and a method for venting gas such that the colostomy bag may not need to be cleaned and/or frequently changed. Further, a need exists for a colostomy bag and method for venting gas from the colostomy bag wherein the colostomy bag is easier to handle than conventional bags. Additionally needed is a bag that is easily cleaned by use of a single hand of a user.